


Extra Credit

by Semi_problematic



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Well," Tony sat on the edge of his desk. "Over the weekend my kids asked me what my students called me. I told them that they called me "Mr. Stark" and they replied with "so they don't call you daddy like we do?" And-" Tony covered his face, chuckling. "I told them only the students who want extra credit call me that."





	Extra Credit

Peter gripped the strap of his backpack as he wondered down the hall. This was his favorite class of the day. Economics with Mr. Stark. He was married to a beautiful woman, but Peter was still head over heels for him. Mr. Stark even had kids, he had photos of them on his desk. It wasn't like Peter was doing anything wrong, though. He just enjoyed the view. There's nothing wrong with that. 

He sat in the front of the class, his desk parallel to Mr. Stark's. A boy and a girl sat on either side of him, but Peter didn't know their names. He dropped his backpack on the ground and slid into his seat, pulling out a notebook and pencil. Peter never took notes in this class, he just doodled and did the projects at home when needed. The tests were easy, so there was no need to take notes during the lecture. 

Mr. Stark wore a suit and tie everyday, today he was in a dark blue shirt with a black tie. He wasn't wearing his jacket and he had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Good morning, class." He walked towards the door, pulling it closed after the bell finished ringing. "You guys know my kids, right?"

Peter nodded along with the rest of the class. They mumbled in agreement before falling silent once more. Mr. Stark always talked about his kids and his wife. The woman must be lucky to have a man like him. Peter would kill to have Mr. Stark be his. 

"Well," Tony sat on the edge of his desk. "Over the weekend my kids asked me what my students called me. I told them that they called me "Mr. Stark" and they replied with "so they don't call you daddy like we do?" And-" Tony covered his face, chuckling. "I told them only the students who want extra credit call me that."

Laughter rumbled throughout the room while Tony made his way up to the whiteboard. Peter chewed on the end of his pen, studying Tony. The way he moved and spoke. The way his muscles stretched as he extended his arms to write. Peter didn't pay attention to what he said during the lesson, he was too busy imagining a world where Mr. Stark wanted him. He was only a high school student after all. Tony was a man. A successful man at that. 

Tony turned around and faced the class, smiling. "So... does everyone understand?" When the majority of the class nodded, he smiled and slipped the lid onto the marker he held. "Your work is on Google Classroom, log in and get to it. It'll be due tomorrow." 

"Uh-" Peter raised his hand. "I... um..." He smiled as Tony walked over, his cheeks turning pink. "I don't really... could you help me out with this-" Peter sucked on the end of his pen. "Daddy." 

Tony tensed some, taking a deep breath. He looked around the room before nodding. "Yeah..." He slid his hand up Peter's arm. "See me after class."


End file.
